<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrest by xiaomuecho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603186">Arrest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho'>xiaomuecho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一次任务失败后，巴里受到了不寻常的诅咒。巴里依靠飞车党来帮助治疗他，巴里去找他唯一可以的人——奥古斯特赫特。<br/>沃利不愿意让巴里闯进铁山监狱，独自呆在罪犯的怀里，于是他也跟着去了。只是为了安全起见。<br/>PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/August Heart, Barry Allen/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这部小说乱七八糟，但我无论如何还是发布了它，因为。<br/>1. 我真的很想发点东西<br/>2. 反正闪电侠漫画这么冷，谁都不挑剔粉丝的内容<br/>总之，正如标签所示，这个故事有乱伦和一些羞耻play，所以如果你不喜欢，请远离。<br/>对于一些背景信息，这显然发生在rebirth期间。就是在那一小段时间里，巴里和艾里斯没有在一起，沃利还在，奥古斯特也在监狱里。巴里不知道他和艾里斯是在不同的时间线上结婚的，他把自己看成是沃利的导师，但沃利是知道其他时间线的，把巴里看成是他的叔叔。 </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arrest<br/>by lacemonster</p><p>私人牢房里很温暖。平时关押奥古斯特的设备散发着能量，让这个封闭的空间充满了热度，而铁山监狱的其他地方并没有受到影响。但巴里知道，这股热气并不只是来自机器。巴里以前也有过这种感觉，虽然没有现在这么强烈。<br/>自从巴里在一次正义联盟的任务中被一个反派的爆炸击中后，他就被一种奇怪的痛苦所诅咒。几天来，他的身体热的难耐，他的皮肤因欲望而发痒，所有触碰他的东西都感觉很好，但却永远不够。<br/>而最糟糕的是，这种感觉一直没有消退。<br/>热潮一点都没有减弱，热得令人发狂。当他一个人在家的时候，巴里不怕显得很愚蠢很虚弱。一个人的时候，他不用担心有人听到他的呻吟声，也不用担心有人看到他拼命地冲撞床单的样子。但问题是，这种强烈的冲动就是不肯消失。 <br/>虽然很尴尬，但巴里还是不得不去铁山监狱找奥古斯特。无论巴里怎么摸自己，都不够。现在，当他面对奥古斯特时，他的冲动和欲望被十倍地加强了。 <br/>奥古斯特触摸的热度在巴里的皮肤上感觉火辣辣的。奥古斯特越是拉扯闪电侠的制服，巴里就越是感到虚弱。他的眼睛顺着奥古斯特被铐住的手腕扒开他的英雄制服，向下，向下，一直到腰部。这时，巴里意识到自己已经忘记了呼吸。他感到窒息，他的每一寸皮肤都被欲望灼烧着、瘙痒着。<br/>他颤抖地呼出一口气，想要让自己冷静下来。他能感觉到体内的热度随着心脏的每一次跳动而跳动。他的心在跳动——焦急而兴奋。<br/>而他也很兴奋，他意识到，虽然这么想让他感到羞愧。他一直在想，他应该回家去。他没有权利呆在那里。奥古斯特是个罪犯，他们应该是敌人。但巴里自己做的任何事情都无法解除这个令人性起的诅咒。<br/>巴里计划好连蒙带骗的进了奥古斯特的牢房。他解除了奥古斯特的防护措施，但使他的行动受到限制，只恢复了一小部分的神速力。每一步，巴里都做了一个选择，让他来到这里。他不只是需要别人的抚摸。他需要一个极速者的抚慰。<br/>他需要在这里。<br/>他需要奥古斯特。<br/>"你确定要这么做吗，巴里？"<br/>巴里意识到自己一直陷在迷茫中，盯着奥古斯特放在自己两侧的双手。皮肤与皮肤的直接接触让巴里的脑袋变得朦胧，让他难以集中精力。巴里感觉到那些话语，那些呼吸，在他的皮肤上扇动着，他的全身也随之而起，手臂上的汗毛都竖了起来，脊背发麻。<br/>"我确定。"巴里说，这句话感觉比他平时的语气更急迫，更有侵略性。他整个人焦躁而急切，他用在说话上的每一次呼吸都像是一种浪费。他宁可气喘吁吁，喘不过气来。<br/>当奥古斯特突然拉住了堆积在他臀部的制服，迫使他靠近一步时，他实现了自己的愿望。巴里惊讶地低头看了看他们压在一起的身体，然后抬起头来。棕色眼睛满是狂热盯着他。这让巴里停在了原地。他从未注意到，但奥古斯特的睫毛又长又浓，眼形狭长，颜色鲜艳而温暖。是诅咒让他感觉看谁都变得漂亮起来，还是巴里过去太过心不在焉，没有注意到？奥古斯特如此轻易地答应了这件事，有些可疑。他也只是因为诅咒才会这么多疑，还是说巴里没有发现其他什么东西？<br/>"你需要什么，巴里？" 奥古斯特说道。他的声音低沉而热烈。他也很兴奋，巴里看得出来。他能感觉到他们之间空气中的静电。<br/>这让巴里紧张起来。他的全身都在发热，从脸开始到耳朵到喉咙到胸口到腹股沟。因为尽管这一切，尽管他的身体因情欲而疼痛，他还是无法完全摆脱他性格中笨拙和害羞的一面。他欲言又止。<br/>奥古斯特已经知道了。他知道为什么。所有这些谈话都让巴里感到难受。巴里身体的每一部分都感到迫切和需要。他的手更用力地抓着那件可怕的橙色连体衣的硬料里。奥古斯特低头看了看那双迫切的手，眼中闪过一丝惊讶。<br/>有那么一瞬间，巴里觉得自己的行为让他惊呆了。但了他的声音满是绝望。<br/>在巴里做了这么多事之后——在他打破了所有的规则之后，他不得不相信奥古斯特。而如果他信任奥古斯特，那就意味着他必须诚实。<br/>"必须是你。"<br/>"那你的超级小朋友呢？"<br/>"不，"巴里说，更加坚持，他能听出他声音中无力的哀求。天啊，他几乎无法集中注意力，整个房间都在热气中，他的心怦怦直跳，感觉就像要从喉咙里跳出来了。巴里迅速摇了摇头。"你，一定是你。"<br/>奥古斯特考虑了巴里一会儿。<br/>他吞了吞口水，说："嗯，那好吧。但你的看门狗要怎么办？"<br/>巴里的脸上烧起了红晕。他一直沉浸在这一刻，忘记了房间里的第三个人存在。这个提醒让巴里很尴尬，他小心翼翼地朝门的方向看了一眼，不敢有眼神交流。<br/>根本没有眼神交流。沃利背对着他们站着。他的姿态一反常态地僵硬——双脚远远分开，背脊挺直，双手交叉。<br/>"我在站岗，确保你不会逃跑。"沃利回过头叫道。他迅速重新摆好头，直直地盯着门。"我也不看。"<br/>巴里能感觉到羞辱的感觉在啃噬着他的胃。他闭了一会儿眼睛，试图收敛自己的情绪。<br/>"真的，你不必留在这里。"巴里说。他的声音很紧张——一方面是因为他们之间的角色反转，沃利充当了监护人，而巴里则是轻率的决策者，这确实令人沮丧，但主要是因为他只想感受奥古斯特的身体压在他的身上。如果他们只是有一些隐私的话，这个愿望也许就能实现了。<br/>"我知道你认为他是你的朋友，巴里，但他是个罪犯。"沃利说。他用更低的、更平和的语气补充道："听着，我已经帮你走到了这一步，尽管我有更好的判断。只要让我留在这里，我就能确保没有人受伤。好吗？"<br/>即使没有尖锐的言语，巴里也能感受到沃利的担心。他们都不希望对方在这里。<br/>"他不是也有神速力吗？不管他叫什么名字？那个看门狗？"<br/>"是闪电侠！" 沃利说，终于转过身来。他的眼睛朝巴里飘了一下，肯定注意到巴里臀部的制服，他的眼睛很快就移到了奥古斯特的脸上，并在那里停留了下来。巴里原地一僵，希望融进墙上的阴影里，永远消失。 <br/>"偷用别人的超级英雄名字，有点大胆吧？" 奥古斯特说，眉毛一挑。沃利只是平视着奥古斯特。<br/>"你自称神速。这也太戏精了吧。"<br/>"我喜欢认为白色和金色的制服让我感到谦卑。"<br/>"奥古斯特，"巴里说，他很气愤，但这也是他能抗议的极限了。他的呼吸现在很浅。不管怎样，这都引起了奥古斯特的注意。他把头转向巴里，不过他还是小心翼翼地从眼角余光盯着沃利。巴里考虑了一下。如果这要成功的话……他们需要信任。"他是艾里斯的侄子。"<br/>"巴里！" 沃利说，现在很生气。巴里不应该透露那么多身份，但他需要向奥古斯特解释为什么沃利不能参与。<br/>奥古斯特突然笑了起来。<br/>"我明白了，家族事务。"<br/>沃利和奥古斯特有很多共同点。他们都有一张会惹麻烦的嘴，而且幽默感很差。在这种情况下，沃利没有笑，但奥古斯特的嘴绝对给他带来了麻烦。巴里在被诅咒的状态下几乎无法集中注意力，甚至没有注意到沃利已经从房间里飞驰而过，直到他已经到了他们面前。幸运的是，沃利表现出了足够的克制，没有直接揍奥古斯特——可能只是因为奥古斯特被铐住了，如果可以的话，沃利从不轻易出拳，即使奥古斯特是罪有应得。相反，沃利抓住他的橙色衣领。他们面对面地站在那里，沃利的眼神异常冰冷。奥古斯特没有退缩，直直地瞪回去。<br/>"别紧张，这只是个玩笑。" 奥古斯特期待地看着沃利。"是个玩笑吧？"<br/>"我只说一遍。我是来监视你的。我不相信杀人犯。"沃利说。<br/>奥古斯特的眼神微微冷了下来。当巴里紧紧抓住奥古斯特的连体衣——这是一种无声的警告，或者也许是一种请求——奥古斯特从沃利的手中拉了回来。沃利放开了他。<br/>"快点把这件事做完吧。还有尽量小声点。"沃利嘟囔着，转过身去。<br/>"当然，回到你的角落里去，我好回去干你阿姨的前男友。"<br/>"奥古斯特——"巴里说道，当奥古斯特伸手捏住他的股沟时，他停住了。巴里咬住下唇，忍着呻吟。幸好沃利按捺住了，回到了自己的岗位上，没有理会这一声。奥古斯特没有乘胜追击。而是低下头，嘴里叼着巴里的一边粉红色的乳头。<br/>巴里的后背朝着前面拱起。他突然忘了自己在生气什么。奥古斯特的嘴是那么温暖湿润，他的舌头在敏感的肉体上抚摸着。他感觉到奥古斯特粗糙湿润的舌头在他变硬的乳头上的拖动，巴里的阴茎兴奋地跳动着。他长长地呻吟着，已经急切地想要得到更多的关注。这个诅咒……就像把他变成了另外一个人。某种动物。<br/>奥古斯特的嘴在巴里的乳头上又吸又吻。巴里在他的抚摸下扭动着身子，努力忍住声音。他低头看了看，正好和奥古斯特的眼神接触，奥古斯特从他的胸前凝视着他，眼神晦暗。巴里颤抖着。<br/>"奥古斯特，"他呼吸了一下，然后当奥古斯特的手掌贴在他的腹股沟上时，他急促地喘息着。<br/>"你真的很渴求。当你的乳头被玩弄时，你总是这样兴奋吗？" 奥古斯特说，他的嘴唇湿润了。<br/>巴里应该感觉被这些话羞辱了。相反，他只是觉得更加兴奋。他的呼吸变急促了，他的臀部朝着奥古斯特的手的方向摆动，想要更多。奥古斯特照做了，隔着制服挤压着他。巴里的头向后仰，微弱的呻吟从他的嘴唇上滑过。奥古斯特开始按摩他的勃起，他坚定有力的手在他身上工作。这感觉真他妈的好。巴里想要更多。他不知道是什么——奥古斯特挑逗他的胸膛，他的手放在他的阴茎上，还是别的什么……巴里不确定，他只知道他的身体需要关注。<br/>奥古斯特的手铐之间的链节并没有太远的距离。当奥古斯特的手从他的股沟上移开时，巴里发出了失望的轻声嘟哝。奥古斯特靠在巴里的身上，伸手搂住他的屁股，抓了一把。<br/>巴里没有时间在他的自我怀疑上停留。奥古斯特进入了他的视线，他的身体挡住了沃利的身形。奥古斯特越来越近，迫不及待地渴望着。巴里低头看了一眼奥古斯特的两腿之间，他的兴奋感又回来了。你必须这样做，他的身体坚持着。他感到自己仿佛被磁铁拉向奥古斯特，他的手在奥古斯特褐色的皮肤上擦过。奥古斯特的膝盖陷进了床垫里。巴里忽略了这个声音，只专注于他的手抚摸奥古斯特的肌肉的方式，他的皮肤在他的触摸下是暖暖的。当奥古斯特穿过床铺，离他更近的时候，巴里移动到位置上，轻松地张开他的大腿，仿佛有人在控制他的身体。奥古斯特跪在他的双腿之间，巴里咬住自己的腮帮子，当奥古斯特的影子在他身上笼罩时，他好像越来越醉。巴里能感觉到奥古斯特身上散发出的热量，这让他想不断靠近他，与他结合。巴里的勃起在他的下腹上，前液沾满了他的皮肤。他的全身都因为欲望颤抖。他想让奥古斯特操他。他需要。<br/>奥古斯特说他已经受够了挑逗，但这并不妨碍他把一根手指伸进巴里身体里。巴里急促地喘息着。不管巴里在家里摸了多少次，用了多少种方式，这种感觉还是一样的强烈，好像他是个处女一样。<br/>"不——"巴里开始想训斥奥古斯特。他来找奥古斯特不是为了这个，他想——。<br/>当奥古斯特的手指在他体内弯曲时，他突然无法思考。巴里花了不少时间来准备自己。那天早上他已经来了两次，想为奥古斯特开拓和润滑自己。当奥古斯特将手指滑入体内时，巴里能听到润滑油的滑腻声音，在他那被开拓的洞里没有缝隙地移动。<br/>"你这个肮脏的小荡妇。你是不是知道我待会要干你，就在这里玩自己？"<br/>奥古斯特从来没有对他说过这种话。巴里不知道为什么这些话会让他如此兴奋。他已经在奥古斯特的手指上操自己了，把他的手指一直吞到指节处。这感觉很好。感觉好极了。巴里已经让自己这样高潮过两次了，他还可以再来一次，但他想要的不止这些。他想要奥古斯特的阴茎。<br/>"我需要你来操我，求你了——"<br/>"哦，我会的。"奥古斯特说着，从巴里身上退出来。巴里还是轻轻地抱怨着。奥古斯特伸手下去，撸了几下鸡巴。"我要好好地、用力地干你。就按你需要的方式。"<br/>奥古斯特向前推进，在不妨碍他的手铐的情况下，尽力引导他的老二。当巴里感觉到奥古斯特的阴茎头在他的洞口时，他的大腿在颤抖。把它放进去啊。奥古斯特握住阴茎的根部，开始在巴里体内滑动。巴里的双手合拢成拳，抓住了小床。他现在大声地呻吟着，声音充满了整个房间，奥古斯特开始向前推进。龟头弹了进去，巴里的全身都紧张起来。一种天籁般的感觉从他体内绽放。他感到很舒服。巴里试图控制这种感觉，但他的诅咒让每一次触摸都像是他经历过的最好的事情。他的呼吸已经越来越急促了，期待让他感到头重脚轻。操我，操我，操我。奥古斯特不断地推进，一寸一寸享受地填满巴里。巴里的整个身体都感觉到了火热。他的乳头很硬，他的阴茎在两腿间膨胀，他的洞口很好地适应着奥古斯特的形状。<br/>"他妈的，感觉好像你把我吞进去了。"奥古斯特喃喃自语，发出了低沉的呻吟。他晃动着臀部，阴茎的尖端深深地压了进去，巴里的全身都在颤抖，因为想要而悸动。再来，再来，再来。"该死的。你真紧，巴里——"<br/>"还记得我说过要保持安静吗？"一个傲慢的声音插了进来。<br/>巴里擦了擦火辣辣的脸颊。他无法接受。他感觉很好，但沃利就在那里。他用尽所有的意志力才没有发出声音。奥古斯特强行把巴里的手从脸上拉开。巴里看着奥古斯特的嘴角扬起了个懒洋洋的笑容。巴里觉得自己的心跳加快了——上帝啊，为什么他那么想亲吻和吮吸这双唇？<br/>当奥古斯特推了一下臀部，更多的阴茎滑入体内时，巴里才从凝视中醒悟过来。巴里咬住了自己的嘴唇。他能感觉到奥古斯特在填充他。热力似乎在他体内散发。巴里的欲望只增不减，他自己的阴茎痛快地硬了起来。他需要更多的东西。<br/>突然，他一下子得到了更多。奥古斯特猛地向前冲去，剩下的部分阴茎一下子塞了进去，直达底部。巴里大叫一声，呻吟声从他的喉咙里闪电般地蹦出来。奥古斯特将手掌狠狠地按在巴里的嘴上，手铐的链接发出的叮当声取代了其他所有的声音。<br/>"嘘嘘嘘，"奥古斯特静静地催促着，声音低了下去。"你不能发出声音，记得吗？"<br/>巴里在奥古斯特的手下呻吟着，又热又闷。他抬头哀求地看着奥古斯特，能感觉到眼睛的灼热刺痛。他爽的想哭。那些他一个人在床上辗转反侧的夜晚——当他想到这些和现在的感觉相比，他为了来到这个地方而打破的规则突然都很值得了。太值得了。他能感觉到每一寸炙热的肌肤都在他体内跳动，将他劈开——这是他自己不可能做到的。这种感觉令人疯狂，令人振奋。<br/>奥古斯特开始抽插，他们的动作摇晃着廉价的小床。尽管奥古斯特的手掌捂着巴里的嘴，但当他们开始性交时，保持安静似乎就没那么重要了。奥古斯特一次又一次地用力推进，床在他身下轻轻地抗议。巴里不再考虑噪音问题。他的整个身体都在颤抖。他能感觉到他体内的快感随着每一个动作、每一次插入而不断增强，快感越升越高。巴里的呼吸在奥古斯特的手掌下加快了。他的头晕晕的，整个房间一片迷茫。<br/>"妈的，你已经要高潮了吗？" 奥古斯特说，声音中带着真切的好奇。<br/>巴里在奥古斯特提到这个问题之前，一直没有想过这个问题。他感觉到腹股沟的热度，迅速点了点头。他是的。他要到了。他感觉到积聚了似乎无尽的时间的欲求和紧张的高潮，终于浮出水面。肾上腺素和热力冲刷着他，他的大腿颤抖着——<br/>奥古斯特开始更快、更用力地推入他。巴里在他身下扭动着，眼睛紧闭着。他居然感觉到眼角湿润，泪水流出。这感觉真好。他能感觉到他体内的摩擦力在不断增强，他的身体在颤抖。<br/>"高潮吧。在我的老二上高潮吧。"奥古斯特说，他低沉的吼道。<br/>巴里的整个身体在他高潮时痉挛了。他急促地喘息着，然后大叫起来，整个声音又被奥古斯特用力地压在他的嘴上捂住了。巴里在高潮时晃动着臀部，整个身体在奥古斯特的阴茎和空气中来回摇晃。他的射精落在肚子上，又热又浓。巴里闭上眼睛，还能看到眼皮后面的火花。 <br/>当巴里达到高潮的时候，奥古斯特的抽插已经慢了下来。他没有拔出来。当巴里的高潮已经稳定下来的时候，奥古斯特终于把手拿开了。巴里正在喘气。他突然意识到，他的皮肤上已经出了汗。尽管巴里和奥古斯特在同样的时间内做爱，但巴里知道，他的高潮很快就到了。巴里甚至没有问为什么——奥古斯特干他的时候，比他手淫的任何一次都要激烈得多。<br/>"你介意我继续吗？"<br/>巴里意识到自己的眼睫毛还湿漉漉的，因为在高潮时他用力地把眼睛闭上了。他眨着眼睛看着奥古斯特，看着他。还没等巴里回答，奥古斯特就把他的阴茎更深地插进了巴里的体内。奥古斯特撞击着他的前列腺，巴里的嘴张开了，电流从他的脊柱上流过。这种感觉是如此的震撼，以至于任何话语都化为乌有，只有无力的喘息。哦，我操。<br/>奥古斯特用一根手指抬起巴里的勃起，然后把它放回肚子上。巴里仍然保持着最起码的羞耻心，他控制不住脸红了。他的阴茎丝毫没有软下去。在家里也没有消下去。他的身体更有可能在他到达兴奋点之前就虚脱了。 <br/>"不，你当然不介意。"奥古斯特说，自问自答道。他的笑容似乎有点得意，有点刻薄。巴里觉得很尴尬。但他愿意让奥古斯特说任何话，做任何事，只要他不把阴茎拿出来。事实上，巴里越听奥古斯特的声音音色，越是渴望。<br/>奥古斯特慢慢地全部拔出，然后又猛地插了进去。巴里吮吸着自己的下唇。他的整个身体因为高潮而格外敏感，奥古斯特的阴茎长长的冲刺让巴里整个身体都在颤抖。奥古斯特深深地呻吟着，双手捏着巴里的身体。<br/>"他妈的，你太紧了。"奥古斯特热切地喃喃自语。他的头微微向后仰，巴里以为他看到奥古斯特低头吸吮自己的嘴唇。看到奥古斯特愉悦的样子，只会让巴里更加兴奋，他的兴奋从奥古斯特的能量中得到了补充。<br/>现在巴里已经高潮了一次，奥古斯特正慢慢地干着巴里。他慢慢悠悠地操着巴里，节奏均匀而有控制。每当奥古斯特推入时，他都深深地推入，巴里的身体会因为快乐和欲望而扭曲。他的脑袋越来越模糊，渴望着刚才那种热切和渴望的力量。他要的是又快又狠。他的臀部摇晃着向后推，以迎接奥古斯特的抽插。奥古斯特低沉慵懒的笑了。<br/>"你有什么要求吗？"<br/>"再快点——"巴里呻吟着说道，但奥古斯特把手放在巴里的嘴唇上。<br/>巴里让自己安静下来，但这并不容易。他能感觉到欲望在他体内随着每一次悠长的插入而不断地积累。奥古斯特深深地推了进去，巴里的脚趾蜷缩着，屁股压在奥古斯特每一寸热乎乎的粗大阴茎上。操，他需要更多。更多的。他已经高潮了，这并不重要，他的射精仍然热乎乎的，粘在他的肚子上。他想让奥古斯特掠夺他，干他，好像他和巴里一样被逼疯了。<br/>奥古斯特照做了。他抓紧巴里的臀部，试图用被捆绑的手腕在有限的范围来平衡自己，触感让巴里喘不过气来。巴里向后推着奥古斯特的阴茎，他的身体乞求着更多，奥古斯特给了他。他开始加快速度，在超速的边缘。小床在他们的动作下吱嘎作响，巴里确信，一切结束时还是会坏掉，但他不在乎。他只在乎奥古斯特在他身上猛烈地冲击着，阴茎头反复冲击着他的深处，从里面抚摸着巴里的敏感地带。<br/>巴里抬头看着奥古斯特，他快速而肆无忌惮地干着他。他在快感中欣赏着那张美丽脸庞的每一个轮廓，感觉自己的快感也在增加。奥古斯特渴望着他。奥古斯特随心所欲地操着他，一次次地冲进巴里的身体。想到这些，巴里不可能不兴奋。诅咒使他充满了欲望和被使用的欲望。<br/>巴里的阴茎已经在颤抖了。他在奥古斯特的身下扭动着，在向后推送以满足他的抽插和从这过快的抽插中抽离之间犹豫。这实在是太多了。这还不够。他的整个身体因为需要高潮而尖叫，他的身体在颤抖。<br/>"别停，别停。"巴里不假思索地哀求道。他为自己的身体感觉如此之好而泪流满面。他所有的羞耻心都被抛到了九霄云外。他关心的只是腹股沟的热度，硬邦邦的阴茎的疼痛。<br/>巴里能听到自己的声音在抬高，随着每一次的请求而上升。奥古斯特用一个猛烈的吻让他安静，如此粗暴和快速，巴里磕到了牙齿。他的呻吟声在他们紧贴的嘴唇上被捂住了，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着，他们终于，终于一起高潮了。<br/>巴里能感觉到奥古斯特充满了他，他热乎乎的种子在他体内卸下。这感觉是如此的美好，巴里能感觉到他闭着的眼皮下的眼睛在后翻。但他被困在高潮中，当他完成第二次高潮时，他的大脑一片空白，他的大腿在颤抖，阴茎在他们的身体之间倾倒他的精子时跳动。等到奥古斯特拉开时，巴里觉得自己很脏。即便如此，空气中的性爱气味还是助长了他的性欲。当奥古斯特从他身上抽出时，他呻吟着，想念着他体内阴茎的热度和形状，而他的射精从他的洞口滑到他的褶皱，再到他的大腿上时。<br/>即便如此，只是那一丝丝的感觉，也让巴里的大脑变得朦胧，醉心于欲望。他的身体依然火热，身体的每一根神经都在叫嚣着想要更多。他透过重重的眼皮看着奥古斯特，看着他那闪闪发光的阴茎，欲火焚身。他想再让奥古斯特硬起来，再干他一次，想再被填满。<br/>奥古斯特发现了他的凝视。他低头看了看巴里的勃起，尽管他把自己弄得一塌糊涂，但还没有下去。<br/>"哼，"奥古斯特说，歪着头。<br/>"对不起。"巴里呼吸间说。奥古斯特摇了摇头。<br/>"没什么好抱歉的……" 奥古斯特马上说道，带着思考的眼神。他看了看巴里。"你说你可以连续打飞机好几次，然后再自慰觉得不够，所以我猜到会发生这种事。"<br/>巴里回忆起分享这些细节时，觉得很尴尬——但现在害羞已经太晚了，在他们做了这么多事之后。他晃了晃头，确认了奥古斯特的记忆。奥古斯特揉了揉脸，显得很矛盾。<br/>"不过，这意味着在某些时候，我必须要加大赌注。为了破解你的诅咒，我必须让你来，直到你不能再高潮为止。"<br/>"这已经比我一个人的时候感觉好多了。也许只需要试几次——"巴里开始解释，但奥古斯特似乎没有听进去。奥古斯特推了推巴里的肩膀，引导他仰面躺下。巴里抬头看着他，惊讶之余，突然感到了恐惧，也许他相信奥古斯特终究是错的。他根本看不出这个人在想什么。<br/>"这次我只能干你快一点了。"<br/>你没办法，巴里几乎要说，然后他阻止了自己。奥古斯特第一次操他的时候，他已经快疯了，他不知道自己能不能承受比这更激烈的事情。然而，他们已经走到了这一步，如果奥古斯特是对的呢？如果性爱因为他已经习惯了而停止工作，就像手淫一样呢？这是否意味着奥古斯特为了满足巴里，必须不断提高自己的能力？如果是这样的话，那巴里似乎没有选择的余地了。<br/>"怎么样？" 奥古斯特说，把头歪向一边。巴里欣然点头。<br/>"做吧。"<br/>"做什么？"<br/>巴里停了下来，心跳如鼓。他抬头看了一眼奥古斯特，他完全太享受这一切了。巴里能感觉到自己硬邦邦的阴茎放在肚子上，准备好了更多的动作。他恨奥古斯特这样羞辱他，但他不能否认这让他很兴奋。奥古斯特的过度自信总是吸引着巴里，他天生就喜欢这样的人。<br/>"干我吧。"巴里说，点了一下头。<br/>当奥古斯特的手顺着他的大腿往下摸时，巴里颤抖了一下，手指在敏感的肉体上轻轻拂过。同时，奥古斯特也在抚摸着自己，让自己再次硬起来。这就是为什么巴里需要一个神速者的原因。神速者是唯一能与他相媲美不应期的。他只希望奥古斯特能一直坚持到诅咒被打破。他看着奥古斯特的阴茎恢复到了完整的尺寸。巴里期待得发痒。他太想再被操一次了。<br/>"奥古斯特，求你了。"<br/>当奥古斯特突然把两根手指塞进他那乱七八糟的洞里时，巴里尖叫起来。 <br/>"不——"巴里说，眼睛里燃烧着挫败感。他紧咬着下巴，当奥古斯特把手指抽进去的时候，他忍不住呜咽了一声。他需要更多。手指永远不够。他需要真正的东西。他需要奥古斯特，又粗又长，又硬又热。他需要它又深又快地干他，干得他爽到眼冒金星。<br/>巴里扭动着，在反向操着奥古斯特的手指——渴望任何类型的运动——和把奥古斯特扔到小床上，自己爬到他身上之间纠结。巴里恳求着，仍然在小床上扭动。<br/>"求你干我吧。干我吧。"<br/>"好。"<br/>奥古斯特不费吹灰之力就把手指拿出来，直接把阴茎插回去。巴里长长地呻吟了一声，嘴唇分开。奥古斯特向前冲撞着臀部，龟头深深地撞击着巴里，顶着他的前列腺。巴里的膝盖分开，双腿大张，将奥古斯特纳入他的两腿之间。他又重燃欲望了。他需要奥古斯特把他操得失去意识，把他好好地填满。<br/>他体内还有热乎乎的精液，奥古斯特的阴茎直接滑了进去。他干巴里的速度更快了，也更容易了。奥古斯特操进自己精液的声音让巴里头晕目眩。被弄脏和填满的想法让他狂热起来。他的阴茎已经重新硬了起来，虽然现在开始有些疼痛了，睾丸因为之前的高潮而疼痛。不过，他的诅咒的太强了，只会让这种痛感更加令他向往。他想操，想高潮，直到他再也没有感觉和思考的余力。<br/>奥古斯特的浓黑眉毛皱得很紧，精力专注。他有意地、有力地抽插着巴里。奥古斯特把戴着手铐的手放在巴里的臀部上，尽量稳定自己的身体，他开始加快速度，膝盖跪在薄薄的床垫里。巴里喘息着，呻吟着。他感觉到奥古斯特反复擦着他的前列腺，他的视线变得模糊。 <br/>奥古斯特突然深深地撞了进去，巴里呻吟起来。但奥古斯特一直保持在那里，摇晃着臀部，在他的身体里扭动着。巴里低头看着他们的身体之间。他那沾满了精液的肮脏的阴茎，被困在他们粘糊糊的身体之间。奥古斯特在巴里的身体深处轻快地研磨着——但随后他注意到奥古斯特的身体开始模糊起来。<br/>"什么？" 巴里难以置信地低声说，他不明白，但当他感觉到时，就急促地喘息起来。<br/>奥古斯特正在震动他的阴茎。巴里尖叫一声，奥古斯特马上又捂住了他的嘴。巴里的眼睛向后翻，全身绷紧，紧缩起来。奥古斯特在巴里的体内振动着他的阴茎，龟头在他的前列腺上嗡嗡作响。一股强烈的热潮涌入巴里的身体。他整个身体都无比兴奋，乳头和老二都硬了起来，屁股压在奥古斯特的阴茎上。<br/>奥古斯特曾说过会更快地干他。但是这个？在神速力的作用下，动作快得连巴里都能感觉到震动？<br/>巴里在奥古斯特的身下挣扎着，他的头向后倒去，躺在床垫里。他呻吟着，靠着奥古斯特的手哭喊了起来。振动加剧了，嗡嗡地撞击着他的前列腺，意图让巴里崩溃。巴里在床垫上挣扎，被困在奥古斯特的体重下，被压在他的身体里，男人的阴茎在他体内又深又快地嗡嗡作响，他在高潮时尖叫起来。<br/>当高潮在他体内奔腾时，奥古斯特开始操进他的身体，现在巴里的整个身体都在震动。巴里在他身下抽搐着，双手拼命地抓着小床。奥古斯特把他干得高潮迭起，热乎乎的阴茎猛烈地撞击着他，他的阴茎在巴里的前列腺上震动着。巴里眼前一片白茫茫的。他尖叫着呻吟着，全身颤抖着，臀部向后推着奥古斯特的鸡巴。<br/>"你真他妈的紧。你咬得我好舒服，巴里。"奥古斯特说，声音听起来几乎喘不过气来。就算他累了，他也没有表现出来，鸡巴现在插得太快了。他没有停下来。他没有松懈。他不停地操着，操着，直到巴里对房间里的一切都失去了感觉，根本无法处理这一切，心思只集中在下体的强烈快感上。他放空了。这一切都不重要了。除了他们身体之间发生的事情，什么都不重要。<br/>巴里不知道奥古斯特是放慢了速度还是加快了速度。他不知道时间过了多久。他只知道，当奥古斯特突然呻吟起来时，他才从朦胧中清醒过来，他的声音高过了他为自己设定的音量，巴里身体里再次充满了温热。巴里睁开了自己都没意识到已经闭上的眼睛，看着奥古斯特从他身体抽出，一串白色的精液顺着出口，沾满了床铺。<br/>奥古斯特向后靠了靠，把戴着手铐的手放在腿上，低头盯着自己的杰作。巴里突然意识到自己有多狼狈，靠着身下沾满污渍的床垫，一股股精液在大腿上流动。他看着奥古斯特，奥古斯特尴尬地用手向后梳理着自己的黑发。那里的发际线开始聚集汗水，他的身体随着每一次呼吸而起伏。像他们那样快速地性交，像他们那样长时间地性交，再加上震动——这一定很累。巴里意识到自己的身体也开始累了，但不管他高潮得多嗨，都压过了这一点。诅咒要让他继续下去，直到他彻底爽够。<br/>"嗯，妈的，"奥古斯特说。<br/>"对不起——"巴里说道，但这是本能反应。诅咒是让他快点接着操，而不是道歉。<br/>"没关系，我只是……我只是……需要一分钟。"奥古斯特说。<br/>他的手从巴里的两腿之间滑了过去。当奥古斯特用手包住他的阴茎时，巴里的头倒在床垫里。巴里轻轻地呻吟着，奥古斯特抚摸着他，他溢出的精液充当了润滑剂。巴里的身体随着奥古斯特的手加快了速度而颤抖着，那些粗糙的手指很好的紧紧的包裹着他，手腕的锁链在他快速的动作下响起。即便如此，虽然感觉很好，但巴里发现自己在摇头。这还不够。他感觉到奥古斯特的精液在他体内挥之不去的热量。他那被插开的洞口的疼痛。<br/>只是还不够。<br/>"放回去吧。"巴里对着空气喃喃自语。他无法相信从他嘴里说出来的话，就像他无法相信是他把臀部往后推，想得到更多的东西一样。但他一说出来，剩下的话就涌了出来。"求你了。把它放回去。"<br/>"你得给我一秒钟。"奥古斯特喃喃自语，黑色的发丝贴在额头的汗水上。但尽管他说话语气很坚决，巴里还是抓住了其中的情欲。<br/>巴里呻吟着，当他感到有什么东西开始压进来的时候，他的心激动地跳了起来——但这种激动很快就变成了沮丧。这只是奥古斯特的手指。他需要更多的东西。他需要更热、更粗的东西在他体内。<br/>即使如此，他发现自己在向后推，他的阴茎在两腿之间跳动，他在奥古斯特的手指上操着自己。他能听到自己被精液弄脏的洞口发出的淫荡声音。他不在乎这有多羞耻。事实上，他一点也不觉得尴尬。他只是觉得很爽。他从奥古斯特手指快速、轻松的滑动中找到了乐趣。他喜欢奥古斯特对他又深又快的抚摸。喜欢他体内的精液如何温暖他，如何滴过奥古斯特的手指，顺着他的大腿流下。这很恶心，很粗鲁，但却让巴里有种病态的快感。他又想操了。<br/>"更多，"巴里说，气喘吁吁。"需要更多——你的老二，求你——奥古斯特——"<br/>"可惜我被上了神速力锁定器。如果我有全部的力量，我可以做一个分身。你会喜欢的，不是吗，巴里？" 奥古斯特凑近在他耳边轻声说道。"告诉我，你有多想让两个我进入你的身体。"<br/>巴里的阴茎因为这个想法而颤动着。他只能发出微弱的呻吟作为回应。<br/>巴里看见了奥古斯特眼中的闪烁。那双蜜褐色的眼睛里面有一些思绪在奔腾。即便如此，他也没有想到奥古斯特会突然把头转过去。<br/>"嘿，"奥古斯特说，他抬高声音。"你为什么不加入呢？"<br/>巴里花了一秒钟的时间来处理奥古斯特到底在说什么。他很难集中注意力，他的感官被淹没在热气、汗水和性爱的味道中。巴里还没来得及抗议，奥古斯特的手指就深深地陷了进去，击中了他的前列腺。一股白色的快感火花贯穿了巴里的全身，他的大腿颤抖着，努力保持着专注。<br/>"等等，你在和我说话？" 沃利说。<br/>"什么——等等——"巴里想辩解，但他的声音渐渐消失在一片呻吟声中。奥古斯特的手移动得很快，手指现在以很好的速度在巴里的体内进进出出。巴里感觉到一滴精液从他的阴茎下面滚落下来。他已经高潮过很多次了，全身都感觉到虚弱和敏感，但还是有一种迫切的需求，想再来一次。<br/>"还有别人在这里吗？" 奥古斯特说。他轻笑了一声。"得了吧。别这样瞪着我。我不止一次逮到你在看。"<br/>"我还能看哪里？我在盯着你，确保你别想逃跑！"<br/>"我只是需要充电。你就看着我吧。我不会走远的。我可以在他的嘴里做好准备，而你则可以操他的屁股。"<br/>"你真恶心。他是我的——"沃利突然停了下来，然后迅速补充道"——我的导师。"<br/>"你他妈的还能告诉谁啊？你是不是打算告诉别人你闯进了我的牢房？"<br/>"你有没有考虑过，我可能会有障碍？"<br/>"你已经眼睁睁地看着他被揍了。而且，这种情况……很特殊。如果你以前想要一个借口来干他，那这就是了。" <br/>巴里惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，奥古斯特突然把他拉近了自己的身体。巴里感到浑身无力，几乎陷在奥古斯特的怀抱里。他坐在小床上，后背紧紧地贴着奥古斯特的胸膛，他感到自己的眼皮因为他们身体之间的温热而颤动，奥古斯特越来越大的勃起摩擦着他的下背部。<br/>巴里的眼睛随即一亮，他意识到沃利一直在观察他。巴里的心跳了一下，等着沃利的厌恶，但他静止的表情似乎更接近于震惊。沃利似乎准备跑掉，但奥古斯特的手突然抓住了巴里的下巴，强行将他的头扭了过去。沃利停了下来，似乎很紧张，眼神几乎是冰冷的。在兴奋之下，巴里感到一阵羞耻，突然意识到自己的样子——浑身是汗，又脏又乱。他感到很无助。<br/>最糟糕的是当奥古斯特说话的时候，他那热乎乎的呼吸碰触到了巴里的耳背，奥古斯特那近乎咕哝的语气让巴里不寒而栗。 <br/>"来吧，看着他。他需要你的帮助。"<br/>"奥古斯特，不要——"巴里急促的喘息声打断了自己。奥古斯特放下手臂，巴里的身体夹在奥古斯特的前面和他的手铐之间。奥古斯特的手指动了起来——震动着，巴里意识到——在他敏感的乳头上。巴里狠狠地咬紧了下巴，扭动着身子，胸膛试图向那触感拱起。奥古斯特的呼吸在他耳边扇动着。巴里闭着嘴唇呻吟着，奥古斯特突然吸住了他的耳垂。巴里能感觉到自己全身的颤抖和绝望。<br/>巴里的眼睛闭上了。他呻吟着，大口大口地呼吸着，奥古斯特轮流在他的乳头上，拉扯着，揉搓着，一遍又一遍。奥古斯特把头埋进巴里的颈弯里，吸吮着他的喉咙。巴里的大腿颤抖着，他的阴茎在抽搐。他蠕动着，但他被奥古斯特困住了，手铐的链子紧紧地拉在巴里的前面，挖着他的胸肌。巴里的臀部前后摇晃，想要与他的阴茎摩擦。他往后推，感觉到奥古斯特热乎乎的勃起压在他身上，精液涂抹在他的皮肤上。<br/>他的嘴里是不断的呻吟声。他的嘴唇分开，湿润的舌头可见。这感觉真好，但他需要更多。他需要被操得很惨。<br/>"你听到他的声音了吗？他几乎是在乞求他体内有阴茎。"<br/>"你真恶心。"沃利说，但巴里只隐约意识到他的存在，只关注奥古斯特的触摸。他不知道沃利看到了多少。他并不在意。<br/>"不管了，随你吧。反正我又硬了。" 奥古斯特抬起胳膊，终于让巴里出来了。巴里激动的说不出话来，几乎瘫软在床上。他感到浑身无力，几乎无法维持自己的身体。他用拳头包住床单的手在颤抖。"来吧，来吧。来骑我吧。让我看看你有多想要。"<br/>巴里根本动不了脑子。他感到奥古斯特在小床上动来动去，他的眼睛也跟着动了起来。巴里看到奥古斯特在小床上，他的勃起硬邦邦地指着，巴里不需要任何指示。他没有犹豫，他爬到奥古斯特身上，膝盖放在他的两边，沉入床垫中。巴里把手伸到身后，感觉到奥古斯特粗大的阴茎在他手里的重量。仅仅是触摸到它，巴里的脑袋就变得朦胧起来。他太想得到它了。想让它进入他的身体。他很快就低下身子，坐在奥古斯特的阴茎上。<br/>巴里的身体已经舒展开来，湿漉漉的，他的身体一下子沉到了奥古斯特的身上。终于有热乎乎的东西进入他的体内，这种感觉让巴里的大脑一片空白。他在奥古斯特身上坐了一会儿，颤抖着，感受着他体内的每一寸肌肤。遥远地，他不知道自己是怎么了。他不能动，不能思考。他知道自己应该做什么，所以他低头磨蹭着奥古斯特的阴茎。他的整个身体就像在融化。他把双手放在奥古斯特的身上，试图稳定自己的身体，他摇晃着回到奥古斯特的鸡巴上。<br/>"来吧，现在别玩了。"奥古斯特说，抓住巴里的臀部。<br/>巴里还没来得及说什么，奥古斯特就抓住他的臀部，强迫他动起来，他的鸡巴向他挺进，压在他的前列腺上。<br/>巴里大叫起来，声音充满了整个房间。奥古斯特没有让他安静下来。巴里没有质疑，他只是专注于体内的快感。奥古斯特的鸡巴与他的角度恰到好处，让他想叫得更大声。<br/>奥古斯特没有让他享受这一刻。他把巴里抬起来，然后让他重新落下。巴里的身体终于恢复了半点力气，跟着奥古斯特的动作节奏，在奥古斯特推上去的同时，又落了回去。他们的身体随着每一个动作拍打在一起，巴里欣然接受了那根粗大的阴茎的每一寸，一直到底部。他的屁股上，沾满了润滑剂和奥古斯特的数次精液，更容易弹落到奥古斯特的鸡巴上。<br/>像一只发情的狗一样喘息着，舌头伸出来，坚硬的乳头向空中翘起——他在奥古斯特的鸡巴上弹跳着，疯狂地骑乘着它，每当鸡巴擦过他的前列腺时，他就会呻吟一声。他被填满的屁股发出的淫荡的拍打声彻整个房间，但巴里并不在意。巴里甚至没有思考。他只是上下移动，摇晃着臀部，把奥古斯特的鸡巴磨得越深越好，越接近他的前列腺越好。<br/>他在床单上紧紧地握住双手，更加用力地骑着。他骑着那根热乎乎的粗大鸡巴，感受着它在他的内脏里抚摸着、冲刺着。他深深地坐在上面，感觉到他体内的每一寸肌肤，都在顶着他的前列腺，他激动地颤抖着。<br/>"就是这样，就是这样。真是个好孩子，巴里。"奥古斯特说，他的声音里带着种嘲讽，巴里隐约意识到自己脸上的笑容。他不知道奥古斯特的笑声是在他用鸡巴把自己干傻之前还是之后。<br/>巴里沉浸在奥古斯特的鸡巴上，鸡巴弯进他的身体里，好不容易才叫出声来。尖锐的快感开进了他的身体。他的大腿和腹股沟因为使用而感到疼痛和灼热。但即使如此，身体被汗水浸透，肌肉酸痛，巴里还是骑乘着继续。他能感觉到快感在他疲惫的身体里强行冲刷。他的手紧了紧。他甚至不知道自己是否想高潮了。他只知道他需要。<br/>他骑得更快，更用力。他的喉咙因为长时间发出呻吟声而变得干涩。当他第三次高潮时，他的阴茎在两腿间跳动，喷洒在他的下腹和大腿上。奥古斯特突然用力抓住他的臀部，把他抱住。他开始在他的高潮中，又快又狠地干起来。<br/>巴里完全失去了控制。他很大声，一声声地叫着，奥古斯特蛮横地干进他的身体。白热的快感在他的全身奔腾，他的眼睛向后翻，臀部颤抖着。他的身体越来越虚弱。很难支撑起自己的身体。他现在的重心只能放在膝盖上，让奥古斯特把他抱住。<br/>奥古斯特开始震动。巴里的声音在这时因为大喊大叫而变得嘶哑。奥古斯特震动的鸡巴在他的前列腺上抽插、磨擦，使巴里的整个身体都在颤抖。这真是太爽了。太爽了。<br/>"嘿，假冒闪电侠。看这边。"<br/>巴里睁开了眼睛。当他的目光聚焦时，他发现他们已经被转向了沃利的方向。奥古斯特继续在巴里的前列腺上嗡嗡作响。巴里身体的热度加强了，这股热浪在他的身体里穿梭。他要高潮了，奥古斯特知道。虚弱地，在他脑海的某个地方，巴里知道他必须阻止奥古斯特的计划，去了解沃利的情况。巴里已经被干得毫无意识，但他还是很清楚，沃利不能看。<br/>"不，不要，沃利——"巴里呼吸着。<br/>巴里意识到自己把事情弄得更糟了，为时已晚。他声音中的绝望急切，是沃利担心的查看的原因。当沃利转身的时候，已经太晚了。<br/>奥古斯特深深地塞了进去，鸡巴直接在巴里的前列腺上不停地震动。巴里的喉咙被他不断的尖叫弄得很痛。当他高潮时，他的叫声断了一半。不知道为什么，巴里和沃利之间的眼神交流只是让他的高潮更加强烈。甚至在沃利的注视下他也无法停止高潮。<br/>"感觉好吗，巴里？需要再来点鸡巴吗？"<br/>巴里感到头晕目眩，沮丧不已。他需要更多，他当然需要更多，但他不能要求——。<br/>"向你的朋友要更多的阴茎，巴里。告诉他，你多么需要两根老二在你体内。"<br/>想到这里，巴里的脑海里充满了这个念头。奥古斯特和沃利都在他体内。他一想到这里，全身都在痛。<br/>"闭你妈的嘴。"沃利厉声道。<br/>巴里的意识游移不定。奥古斯特和沃利都在干他。轮番上阵。同时分享他。他的嘴和屁股都被填满了。<br/>"沃利，"巴里呼吸着，甚至没有真正的思考。<br/>"他在求你。"<br/>"不——"<br/>奥古斯特和沃利进入他的体内，一次又一次。巴里沉浸在幻想中，他甚至没有注意到奥古斯特在那一瞬间进入了他的体内。当奥古斯特在他体内射出来时，他虚弱地呻吟着。他体内的精液之多，让他整个身体都感到沉重。<br/>"沃利，"巴里再次喘息着。 <br/>他的视线在不断地恍惚。他感到奥古斯特从他体内抽出，把他翻了过来。当巴里与沃利进行眼神交流时，即使他的勃起和漏出的洞口展示在眼前，巴里也不觉得尴尬。现在，巴里不知羞耻，也不害怕，他注意到了沃利的神态。注意到了他脸上的暗红，两腿间的隆起。沃利勃起了。这让巴里很高兴，尽管这很可怕。他对沃利注视着他的想法感到欣喜，感到自己沉浸在沃利勃起的样子、味道、感觉的幻想中。当他看着沃利穿着那件红银色的制服站在那里时，他没有看到艾里斯的侄子。他没有看到他的搭档。他没有看到那个他一手养大的孩子。他看到的是一个他非常渴望的人，他想抚摸、亲吻、做爱。<br/>而沃利，很明显地纠结着。他的表情很紧张，很不高兴。他很不安。巴里并不在意。他剩下的感觉告诉他，沃利是爱他的。沃利对他满是保护欲。正因为如此，沃利才会对他言听计从。<br/>"沃利，求你了。"他喘着气说。<br/>他不能再把自己的话归咎于诅咒了。他知道自己在要求什么。他知道这是错的。但他无论如何都要沃利。<br/>当沃利仍然犹豫不决时，巴里乞求道："干我吧，沃利。"<br/>沃利咒骂着，他的头转过去。有那么一瞬间，巴里以为沃利要转身离开，但他突然向他们走来。他大步流星地朝小床走去，每走一步几乎就把一件衣服甩掉。巴里的兴奋感飙升，他的阴茎又硬了起来。他已经筋疲力尽了，他已经被干了那么多次，但到了这个时候，他还是很想得到更多。<br/>他的头一直靠近奥古斯特的膝盖。巴里几乎忘记了奥古斯特，直到两只手抚过他的肩膀，来到他的胸前，放在他粉红色的乳头上。手指在他们身上滚动，轻轻地玩弄着他们，手偶尔捏着他的胸肌。这种触感是电光火石般的。巴里咬住嘴唇，胸膛挺出迎接这种触感。即使他以前的跟班在向他移动，巴里仍然无法得到足够的关注，他无法停止想要更多。<br/>沃利在小床上跪下了。巴里注视着他，胃因为期待在扭动。当他看着跪在他身边的沃利，那么有力，那么成熟，巴里又开始感到纠结，既想他，又不想他。但他不打算改变主意。这件事已经发生了，不管他们以后会不会后悔。沃利对着手掌吐了口唾沫，撸着他的阴茎，巴里久久地盯着他的勃起。沃利听他的呻吟，想要他多久了？沃利渴望他的想法太疯狂了。巴里没有权力感到好奇——巴里根本不应该渴望沃利，然而——。<br/>"我不想来这里。"沃利暗暗嘀咕着，并没有真正看巴里。他把鸡巴对准了巴里湿润的入口。"我以为只有这样才能照顾你。如果我能想起来把自己当做是一个选择，我绝不会让他操你。"<br/>"沃利——"巴里说道，然后自己停了下来，他不知道该说什么。<br/>不再说话，只有行动。当沃利滑入时，巴里喘息着。他的洞发出的湿漉漉的声音充满了房间。当沃利的鸡巴最后一寸都滑入时，他的眼睛向后翻了过去。<br/>"你为什么让我们到这一步？" 沃利说，声音里带着咆哮。他声音中的咄咄逼人让巴里不顾自己的感受而颤抖。<br/>"对不起，"他说，当沃利狠狠地插入他时，他呻吟着。<br/>沃利干他的感觉真是不可思议。沃利没有奥古斯特的疲惫感，没有任何的抑制和限制。他用力、快速地干着巴里，他们粗暴的性交声使小床每动一下就吱吱作响，他们的肉体拍打在一起的声音充满了整个房间。巴里的身体因为被操了这么多次，还是湿漉漉的，酸痛不已。他敏感的身体现在已经被沃利的力量和精力所淹没。 <br/>"他妈的，我操。沃利，你在我体内。哦，他妈的，你在我的身体里。"巴里抬头看着沃利的脸说。沃利显得异常严肃，盯着他们身体相接的地方，专注于他一次又一次地操进巴里。当巴里的身体紧紧地咬着他的阴茎时，他明显地退缩了，这是他脊髓神经反射的反应。"沃利——"<br/>沃利的双手用力抓住巴里的臀部，手指青筋暴起地紧紧缠住他。沃利拉进拉出巴里，引导着巴里的臀部一起前进，那长长的抽插推动着他的阴茎前进。推动着他的每一次抽插。沃利操他时的粗暴和力量让巴里疯狂。他几乎想求沃利放慢速度，但他几乎无法理解这个想法，沃利身体的每一次驱动都只会让巴里渴望更多。 <br/>在他们激烈的性交中，巴里甚至没有注意到奥古斯特在床上的动作。巴里的头突然被拉回，奥古斯特进入了他的嘴里。奥古斯特盘旋在巴里的脸上，膝盖压在小床上，靠近巴里的耳朵。奥古斯特从这个角度进入他的身体感觉很奇怪，但巴里并不在意。他喜欢奥古斯特的味道和气味，喜欢他的阴茎充满他的嘴，喜欢他舌头上的汗水和精液。它充斥着巴里的脑袋，他的嘴尽其所能地吸吮着奥古斯特的鸡巴。<br/>奥古斯特用膝盖保持平衡，让臀部的旋转带动龟头在巴里的嘴里。他向前伸手，双手抓着巴里的乳头。<br/>感觉巴里体内有什么东西被点燃了。他大叫起来，声音被嘴里的鸡巴捂住了，他的臀部和大腿都在颤抖。他的嘴和屁股被塞满了，他的胸部被挑逗着。全身没有闲着的地方，他被刺激得不知所措。沃利一遍又一遍地干着他，无论巴里在床上如何挣扎，都不曾放慢速度，不曾松懈。巴里能感觉到自己的鸡巴在两腿间抽动，乞求被人抚摸。<br/>"你喜欢这样吗，巴里？" 奥古斯特说着，继续给巴里喂食更多的鸡巴，龟头在他的嘴唇上来回滑动，他的手未停止过捏拉巴里的乳头。"上帝，我希望我能分身成两个人。他可以填满你的嘴，而我和你的侄子分享你的屁股。"<br/>上帝，这是不对的，但巴里能感觉到自己因为奥古斯特的话而呻吟和颤抖。<br/>"别这么叫我。"沃利说，但他的声音里并没有多少说服力。他的呼吸已经变得沉重了许多。尽管他试图保持愤怒，但这种快感显然让他没法生气起来。这不再是有关责任的问题。沃利干巴里只是因为他想干巴里。<br/>巴里的大腿内侧因为被掰开了这么久而疼痛难忍。沃利在插进巴里的时候，声音越来越大，他反复地把巴里劈开，每一次插入巴里的身体，都会伴随着一声呻吟。巴里感觉到热力在身体里越积越多。沃利操得他好爽。他想让沃利也把他射满。他想让自己的精液和奥古斯特的精液混在一起，在他体内泛滥。想到这里，巴里的眼珠子翻了过去，脚趾头蜷缩了起来。<br/>巴里达到了高潮。他全身紧绷，沃利咬紧牙关咆哮着，巴里用力夹住他的阴茎。巴里的呜咽声被奥古斯特的鸡巴在嘴里捂住了。白热化的快感在巴里的视野中闪过。<br/>巴里一下子失去了意识。他当时并没有意识到这一点，直到他清醒过来，才发现他们的姿势变了。沃利已经拔出来了，他的鸡巴被射出的精液粘的闪闪发光。巴里感觉到了他体内的温暖，意识到在过去几秒钟的某个时刻，沃利已经在他体内高潮了。奥古斯特已经从巴里的嘴里抽出了自己的身体，但他的勃起仍然硬邦邦的。<br/>巴里累的不行，微微怀疑自己是否昏过去了。他低头看了看自己的身体，发现皮肤上什么都没有，他刚才到了干性高潮。诅咒终于破除了吗？即便如此，他的身体还是感觉到热。诅咒依然存在。<br/>"要不要换个位置？" 奥古斯特问道。<br/>"不用了，给我一秒钟。"沃利说，看都不看他。 <br/>沃利伸手抚摸着自己的阴茎，让自己再次硬起来。沃利的脸和胸膛因为兴奋而鲜红，但他似乎一点也不疲惫。巴里能感觉到自己的心脏在耳边跳动，他的身体现在已经疲惫到难以动弹，但他越是看着沃利，就越是渴望他的抚摸。<br/>沃利很年轻，比巴里更适应神速力，他的不应期更短。这种想法让巴里有了不该有的兴奋。就像刚才的奥古斯特一样，巴里也在想自己可能错过了沃利的什么想法。沃利的力量和年轻对他的强烈吸引力似乎没有那么突然。<br/>"转过身来。跪下来。"沃利对巴里点头说。 <br/>巴里习惯了对沃利下达命令，而不是接受命令，但沃利掌控局面，这一点让他觉得很正确。很难动弹。巴里在床垫上慢腾腾的反过来，感觉很迟钝。他的头发都被汗水浸湿了。当他终于跪下来时，他能感觉到大腿疲惫不堪的颤抖。当沃利拉住他的臀部时，他的呼吸都急促起来。<br/>"哦，沃利，他妈的——"巴里喘息着，沃利直接滑进了他的身体，把他插了回去。巴里的眼睛看着他体内粗壮、火热的阴茎。天啊，沃利的感觉真好。即使他被填满了，他已经需要动了。他需要摩擦，他需要有东西在他体内活塞式地进出，他需要被操。但他甚至无法让自己抬起上半身，膝盖没有力气在沃利的阴茎上来回摆动。他只能等着沃利动起来，随心所欲地使用他。"沃利——沃利，求求你——"<br/>沃利抽出来，又撞了回去。巴里大叫起来。沃利鸡巴的热滑让他不知所措，每一根神经都烧起来了，火苗在他的皮肤上蔓延。巴里的大腿缓缓张开，气喘吁吁。他开始向后推，动作在疲惫中显得笨拙，直到最后沃利用力抓住他，把他抱起来。巴里呻吟着，很沮丧，但当沃利开始加快动作时，他好多了。<br/>沃利已经在干他了，他浅浅的抽插。巴里能听到沃利阴茎的湿滑声，上面涂满了他和奥古斯特的精液的混合物。沃利有条不紊地干着他，速度均匀。其实挺出人意料的，沃利是个总是做事太粗暴、太快的男孩。但他仍然保持着如此多的控制力，给巴里提供他所需要的东西，而巴里也确实需要这样的性爱。<br/>"填满他的嘴。"巴里隐约听到沃利说。<br/>奥古斯特跨过床垫，把巴里的头抬到他的腿上。温暖柔软的东西触到了巴里的嘴唇，味道很浓。巴里甚至不需要别人的指示，他乖乖地张开嘴，舌头碰到了奥古斯特的勃起。他发出了声音，舌头还在嘴里，奥古斯特拽着他的头发把他的头往后拽。巴里没有感觉到疼痛，他的身体只有热乎乎的快感和狂喜。他抬头看着奥古斯特，不假思索地张着嘴，眼神朦朦胧胧的，充满了情欲。<br/>奥古斯特把鸡巴塞进了巴里的嘴里。巴里立刻环着肉体呻吟起来。他喜欢那挥之不去的性爱和汗水的味道和气味。喜欢他的嘴和屁股被填满。这给了他极大的安慰。他的整个身体都像在融化，他闭上眼睛，围绕着嘴里的鸡巴愉悦地呻吟着，他的臀部慢悠悠地前后移动着，沃利在撞着他。<br/>奥古斯特揪着他的头发，在他的嘴里抽插。奥古斯特气喘吁吁，他的抽插又快又短，他是使用巴里的嘴。巴里的嘴好湿。他听着奥古斯特在他的嘴里滑进滑出，声音很粗暴。巴里甚至没法感到尴尬。他甚至无法思考。他只想着他的身体有多热，他的鸡巴有多硬，他的乳头有多勃起，他的屁股有多舒展。<br/>沃利的鸡巴每一次热乎乎的抽插都搅动着巴里的身体。他的睫毛颤动着，视线中星星点点。他能感觉到自己的身体越来越紧绷。热力在他的腹股沟里汇集。他的嘴唇紧紧地包围着奥古斯特的阴茎。他呻吟着，身体抽搐着。沃利抓住他的臀部，加快了速度，鸡巴深深地、快速地干着他。他们性交的声音越来越大，身体拍打在一起。<br/>巴里不停地颤抖着，快感在他的脊柱上奔腾。他在奥古斯特身边呻吟得更大声了，他的声音越来越高，但被嘴里的鸡巴捂住了。他的嘴角现在已经湿了。他的眼睛紧紧地闭着。 <br/>他弹跳的鸡巴随着他们身体的每一次摇晃而颤抖。沃利的抽插是如此之快，以至于对他的前列腺产生了近乎持续的、重重的压力。没过多久，巴里就发出了一声悠长而深沉的呻吟，接着是近乎尖叫的声音。这声音被奥古斯特堵回去了，他呻吟着，紧咬着下巴，巴里的嘴紧紧地包围着他。沃利急促地喘息着，表情古怪，但他不敢停下来。他把巴里干到了高潮。<br/>巴里感觉到他的温热的精液又一次撞上了他的肚子。他的下腹现在是一团白色的东西，又粗又粘又热。他并不介意。他呻吟得更大声了，身体的每一寸都在颤抖，他的臀部随着他的高潮而抬起，鸡巴在他的身体上喷出更多精液子。<br/>当巴里的身体落回去时，他发出了一声长长的、凄厉的呻吟。他还是硬邦邦的。他几乎是围着奥古斯特的鸡巴在嘴里抽泣。这还不够。他想要更多。这还不够。<br/>"你这个肮脏的荡妇。这么快就射精了，嘴里还含着鸡巴，你的侄子还在你的洞里冲撞。"奥古斯特喃喃自语，几乎是惊奇地说道。他捏着巴里的乳头，让巴里原地跳了起来。<br/>"闭上你他妈的臭嘴。"沃利暗自嘀咕道。但即便如此，他的鸡巴还是在巴里的体内抽动着，脑袋因为快感昏昏沉沉。<br/>"看他的样子。他还需要更多。贪婪的婊子。"<br/>巴里没有听进去。他的眼睛向后翻，他的感觉被淹没了。他不过是一个吸吮鸡巴和被操的人。他的整个存在都缩小到这一点。<br/>他在意识中飞快地穿梭。时间没有任何意义。一遍又一遍，以各种方式，他被操，被填满。在某些时候，他的感觉开始清晰起来。他能闻到房间里的性爱和汗味。听到床伴们粗重的呼吸声。他虚弱的身体被转过来，被迫跨在沃利的臀部上。迟钝地在沃利的身上上下骑乘，他的呼吸气喘吁吁。他很可怜，也很疲惫，但他还是在沃利的鸡巴上干着自己，甚至不在乎自己在哪里，不在乎自己是谁，也不在乎自己在做什么。他已经筋疲力尽了，他甚至不知道自己是否真的想继续操下去，但身体的需要和冲动推动着他继续前进。他把膝盖张开，以便更好地适应沃利的体型。他在沃利的阴茎上运动着，每一次移动都伴随着呻吟，喘息。<br/>他几乎无法让自己保持直立。最后还是沃利抱住他，往他身上干。巴里被拽着头发，被迫趴在奥古斯特的龟头上。奥古斯特从巴里的嘴里抽出来，在他的脸上射了。当热乎乎的阴茎拍打在脸上，落在脸颊和嘴唇上时，巴里退缩了。巴里颤抖着。被奥古斯特的精液标记的感觉奇异的满足。<br/>巴里低头看着自己的胸口，脸上黏糊糊的，还在滴水。一只手伸出来，捏住了他的乳头，让他拼命地呻吟。即使是这种简单的抚摸也让他呻吟起来。他还可以再射。他还没射完。他还可以射出更多的精液。他的两个乳头都被捏住，被挑逗，被拉扯。巴里感觉好热。难以集中精力。视线在黑白之间闪动。他把胸脯挺了出来，想得到更多的玩弄和拉扯，他做到了。他看了看，现在认出那双手是奥古斯特的。他几乎忘了自己是谁，为什么会在那里。<br/>"还硬吗，嗯，巴里？" 奥古斯特的声音。对了，是奥古斯特的声音。他和奥古斯特、沃利一起在那里。巴里只是虚弱地呻吟着回应。一只手抚摸着巴里的脸，将射出的精液涂抹在他的皮肤上。巴里的嘴呆呆地张着，眼睛醉心于欲望。他的嘴唇和舌头品尝着在嘴里蔓延的精液，最后把大拇指吸吮了个干净。"真是条好母狗，巴里。你真是个肮脏的小荡妇，我们得把你变成一个正经的监狱母狗。你喜欢这样吗，巴里？弯下腰被你关起来的每一个罪犯来操一顿？每一个都把你操成这样？”<br/>他的视线模糊了。无法集中精力。无法思考。这句话在他的脑袋里面回荡。他现在几乎可以想象，就像在做梦。他听着奥古斯特手铐锁链的声音，想象着它们是他自己的锁链——他，被锁在铁山监狱的某个地方，吸吮每一根鸡巴，以各种可能的方式被操。<br/>隐隐约约地，他能感觉到自己的高潮到了。<br/>"肮脏的荡妇。" 巴里既能听到又能感觉到自己的脸颊被拍打。"只要你能被喂，你就会吸吮陌生人的鸡巴。中心城的英雄想做的不过是一些无赖的精液垃圾箱。"<br/>"操。"一个声音突然嘶吼道。 <br/>沃利。透过巴里模糊的视线，他低头看着沃利，感觉到自己的身体在下沉，在融化。沃利。他爱沃利。巴里的全身都是温暖的，粘稠的射精。他能感觉到自己的高潮正在逼近，在不断地逼近。一种兴奋感从他的头部蔓延到脚趾。他想永远活在这一刻。他觉得自己会这样死去。<br/>沃利拽着巴里的臀部，迫使他一直坐着。巴里虚弱地、呆呆地倒在他的身上，他们的身体粘在一起，他的双臂紧紧抓住沃利的肩膀。但他还是向后摇晃着臀部，向下，向下，试图让沃利在他体内进得更深。沃利静静地呆着，让巴里自己动，感觉到洞口在他的阴茎周围收紧和松开。沃利把他抱在怀里，他们的身体交织在一起，在他体内干起来，巴里呻吟着，他的声音因为疲惫而断断续续。<br/>"我要到了。你也要高潮吗，巴里叔叔？" 沃利喘息着。<br/>巴里的眉头扭了扭，这句称谓刺激了他一些，但这并不重要。沃利斜着头，咬住了巴里的嘴。巴里感觉到沃利热乎乎的嘴和舌头贴着他的嘴，剩余精液的味道在他们的嘴唇上蔓延，在他们的舌头之间传递。<br/>然后沃利开始在他体内嗡嗡振动。巴里抓住沃利，沃利则更紧地抓住他作为回应。巴里在他们的亲吻中哭泣着，沃利加快了速度，操得又快又猛，巴里不得不紧紧抓住他以保持平衡，他的整个身体在那些插入的力量下颤抖着。巴里的声音在混沌中升起，和沃利的嘴分开，几乎是在快乐地尖叫。<br/>直到他彻底解脱。沃利的精液在他体内流淌着热乎乎的浓汁。巴里的高潮被点燃。他的身体，颤抖着，颤抖着，直到最后——最后他崩溃了。</p><p>巴里醒了过来。慢慢地，他意识到了自己的身体。他的头突然觉得很清醒，头发被汗水浸湿，眼睛还闭着。他感觉到他的后颈、肩胛骨上都有汗水。他趴在一张床垫上。一丝不挂。他现在都记得了，他在奥古斯特的床上，他们发生了性关系，但他记不得他们所做的一切。<br/>他休息一会儿，身体变得越来越清醒。他的肌肉又酸又痛。他不记得上一次感到如此疲惫是什么时候了。他浑身发热，黏糊糊的，汗流浃背。<br/>"巴里？"<br/>巴里的眼睛猛地睁开了。一只眼睛虚弱地盯着奥古斯特，另半张脸还埋在床垫里。奥古斯特看上去松了一口气，但只是一瞬间，他的肩膀就绷紧了。<br/>"他醒了。"奥古斯特说，抬起头来。他在和沃利说话，巴里意识到。他为之紧张——然后记忆在他脑海中浮现回来，模糊而朦胧。沃利裸露的皮肤的样子，他腹部的肌肉弯曲时，他肩膀上的雀斑，他的嘴的形状。巴里的脸烧了起来，他的手在床单里攥得更紧了。事情怎么会变成这样？怎么会变成……那样？他很震惊，但……没有生气。"我想他快解除了。"<br/>巴里现在能清楚地思考了。他立刻知道他们在说什么。诅咒。但诅咒已经破了，他现在没事了。他可以清楚地思考了。巴里的嘴唇张开，想说话。他的喉咙感觉好干。他的整个身体都使用过度了，而且很脏。他不再渴望性，而是渴望休息。他得说点什么。<br/>他感到沃利压在他身上。巴里感到沃利的鸡巴的热量和重量贴近在他的褶皱上，他整个身体都紧张起来。不，他们不必再这样做了。他们治好了他的病。现在他们可以回到原来的样子了。奥古斯特将回到他的常规监禁中去。巴里和沃利的关系也会恢复到过去的样子。<br/>他们不必再这样做了，巴里想，因为他现在能清楚地思考了，他想——<br/>"好吧，我想我可以再上一次。"沃利说着，走到了巴里的身后。<br/>而巴里闭上了嘴，心想，是啊。<br/>他也可以再来一次。<br/>完结<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>